


safety first

by imposterhuman



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, First Kiss, Fluff, Genius Tony Stark, Getting Together, M/M, No Angst, Protective Steve Rogers, Stony - Freeform, Tony Being Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: “Let me guess,” Steve said dryly. “You’re ignoring the recommended safety precautions.”“Ding, ding, ding!” Tony pointed his spoon at Steve. “Someone get this man a prize! Sometimes, Steve, oh Captain, my Captain, you have to run before you can walk.”





	safety first

**Author's Note:**

> for anon on tumblr who wanted 49 (safety first? what are you, five?) for stony
> 
> enjoy!

Tony’s lab was always in motion, whether it was the genius himself flitting around or something he blew up. Normally, it was the latter. Steve had grown used to the number of detonations from Tony’s various experiments. They were rarely harmful, and DUM-E was good at his job, if a little overzealous with his fire extinguisher. 

 

The one thing that irked Steve more than anything was Tony’s utter disregard for his own safety. The explosions weren’t dangerous- for  _ Steve _ . Steve was far from the epicenters, and also protected with a super healing factor and the reflexes to match. Tony, for all his genius, was human. And while he’d annihilate anyone who dared call him fragile, Steve couldn’t help but to notice how breakable he was, how long he’d take to heal if something went wrong. 

 

Tony, of course, did nothing to assuage these fears. He wore tank tops while working with corrosive chemicals, never wore goggles, and looked at safety gloves like they personally insulted Pepper Potts. He waved off Steve’s concerns with a  _ I’ve been doing this for years, and I haven’t died yet, Cap! _ Strangely, that did not make Steve feel better.

 

There was no explosion when Steve walked into the lab to bring Tony the dinner he’d skipped; Tony must have been in the planning phase of his project. 

 

“Hey, Shellhead,” Steve greeted, setting the plate down near Tony’s hand, so he could pick it up if he wanted. “I brought you dinner.”

 

Tony blinked calculations out of his eyes. “Did I miss it?” he asked apologetically. “I totally had an alarm. Right, J?”

 

“You muted me, Sir,” JARVIS said, voice vaguely disapproving. 

 

“Sorry, Steve,” Tony said sincerely. 

 

Any annoyance Steve felt towards the engineer melted in the face of Tony’s genuine remorse. “It’s fine,” he said. “I know you’re busy. What are you working on?”

 

“Suit upgrades,” said Tony, gesturing towards at least six screens scrolling data faster than Steve should read it. “Yours, actually. You almost got impaled by that bug thing last week; that’s not going to happen again.”

 

“ _ Almost _ being the operative word there,” Steve said, pushing the plate closer. “Take a break. Eat something.”

 

Tony narrowed his eyes. “You’re using your Cap voice,” he said. “I’m tempted to disobey on principle.”

 

“Eat, Tony.”

 

He sighed theatrically. “Let me put this blend in a test real quick, then I will eat,” he conceded. Tony wheeled his chair over to a scorched table, setting the piece of fabric in some sort of machine and hitting a button.

 

“Safety first!” Steve called after him, despite knowing it was futile. 

 

“Safety first,” Tony scoffed. “What are you, five?” He kicked away from the machine that was sparking ominously and hopped up onto his own table, propping his socked feet in Steve’s lap. He picked up the plate, spooning a bit of food into his mouth. 

 

“Is it supposed to be doing that?” Steve stared at the machine.

 

Tony shrugged. “I mean, maybe?” he said. “It’s testing extreme conditions on the strength of the fabric, so it’s not something you want to play with.”

 

“Let me guess,” Steve said dryly. “You’re ignoring the recommended safety precautions.”

 

“Ding, ding, ding!” Tony pointed his spoon at Steve. “Someone get this man a prize! Sometimes, Steve, oh Captain, my Captain, you have to run before you can walk.”

 

Steve’s confusion must have shown on his face, because JARVIS made a noise not unlike a sigh. “As always, Sir, that phrase makes no sense,” said the AI. “Might I advise you learn how to walk?”

 

“Aren’t you on mute?” Tony made a face. 

 

“My apologies,” said JARVIS. “I was simply attempting to aid Captain Rogers, as  _ he  _ didn’t mute me.”

 

“Community college in Jersey,” Tony threatened. “Or SI customer service. Take your pick.”

 

Steve chuckled fondly; watching Tony talk to JARVIS was not unlike watching a father with his son. Tony’s creations, all of them, were his children. Steve thought it was adorable, even if he didn’t understand why Tony was defending the toaster’s refusal to accept Wonder Bread. 

 

“Be nice,” he said. “He’s just trying to help.”

 

“Oh my god,” Tony seethed. “Betrayal! In my own lab! It’s not fair when you two gang up on me.”

 

“Don’t be a drama queen,” Steve smiled. 

 

“I’ll show you dramatic,” hissed Tony, only to be cut off by an explosion. Well, Steve could admit that that was plenty dramatic.

 

It wasn’t a particularly large one, not on the Tony Stark Disaster Scale (as coined by Pepper and added to by the Avengers). It was just the simulator blowing up, exactly the way Steve had feared when he saw Tony near it. But Steve didn’t think; he reacted.

 

He dove across the table, catching Tony around the waist and sending them both to the ground. He covered Tony’s body with his own, keeping him safe, just in case. He didn’t move until the ringing in his ears died down. Tony stared up at him through his thick lashes, and Steve realized exactly how they were positioned. 

 

His face was a hair’s breadth above Tony’s own, their lips almost touching. Steve didn’t want to think about how other parts of their anatomy were connected, not when Tony could definitely feel him twitching and- yep, he was thinking about it. If Tony’s subtle shifts were any indication, he was thinking about it, too.

 

“Hey there, soldier,” Tony purred, not making a move to get up. “Come here often?”

 

“Has that ever worked for you?” Steve groaned at Tony’s truly terrible flirting, but gave in and kissed Tony the way he had wanted to for months. 

 

Steve could feel Tony’s smile against his lips. “Just did,” he whispered, kissing back fiercely. 

 

“Next time,” panted Steve, pulling away to catch his breath. Tony could do absolutely wicked things with his tongue. “Can we do this without you blowing something up first?”

 

“But Steve,” Tony smirked teasingly. “You can tell people our first kiss was  _ explosive _ . Sparks literally flew.”

 

Steve groaned. “Oh my god. I’m regretting this already.”

 

“I’m just  _ the bomb _ , aren’t I?”

 

“Shut up, Tony.”

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up @imposter-human on tumblr
> 
> comments and kudos make me smile


End file.
